Corrupted Innocence
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: Bienvenidos al juego de estos dos seres. Ella soñaba con él. Él deseaba mostrarle el pecado. Ella no cedería ante sus tentaciones. Él sabía que ganaría el juego. Reviews oWo


**CORRUPTED INNOCENCE**

CAPÍTULO UNO

_SUEÑOS_

* * *

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club no me pertenecen, son de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Se desplazó con suavidad entre las negras sabanas de seda, los mechones de su cabello rubio le cubrían la frente con gracia, se movió ligeramente de lugar encontrando otro cuerpo en su lecho. Con un airé pícaro posó una mano en el pecho de su amante de turno, recordando la salvaje noche de la cual no se recuperaba, acercó su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados hacia el cuello de la persona quien le acompañaba y percibió el olor a sándalo que penetró sus sentidos obligándolo a arquearse levemente. Suspiró lentamente mientras se acercó para morder la piel blanca y cremosa de su acompañante. Sonrió perversamente ante un par de imágenes que asaltaron su cabeza, de repente le apeteció repetirlas con su _nuevo juguete. _En fluido francés le ordenó levantarse para repetir la sesión, aquella joven perdió ante sus encantos, como la presa estaba perdida ante el depredador. Acercó sus labios a los de la mujer y el juego dio comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cerebro se alertó en un segundo, la escena se repetía cientos de veces. Un hombre rubio sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, haciendo cosas que sonrojarían hasta al peor de los pervertidos. Cada noche eran las mismas figuras simulando expresiones de placer ... El éxtasis desbordando de su piel. Caminó por un pasaje de ese laberinto, rogando encontrar la habitación que le habían designado. Hace poco se trasladó a esa vieja casona y los recorridos dentro de la misma se equiparaban con el desastre. Siempre terminaba en un lugar diferente. Milagrosamente fue capaz de llegar a su cuarto sin la ayuda de su padre. La castaña se miró fijamente en un gran espejo colgado en la pared, cuerpo delicado de señorita, ojos pardos como de felino, piel blanca semejante a la seda. Una falda larga le cubría las piernas y sus pies calzaban unas sandalias blancas, su torso vestía una camisa de manga sisa de color blanco... No imaginó vestir tan femeninamente. Las memorias del instituto azotaron sus orbes miel; a sus diecinueve años cursaba el segundo semestre de derecho en la Universidad de Tokio. Fujioka Haruhi nunca creyó que su vida tomaría tal rumbo.

"-¡Haru-chan!- la voz dulce atravesó rápidamente el silencio auto-impuesto por la chica-Ven; ¡Ya está la comida!-"

"-En un momento- respondió la joven sonriendo y fantaseó con los alimentos preparados- Quizás Misuzu-san preparó Ootoro-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-Querido, ¿No podríamos ir a un mejor restaurante?- preguntó la pelirroja con desdén al observar el sitio- Pensaba que me traerías a un mejor lugar amor-"

"-Vamos Eclair, disfruta de los _placeres_ de la vida- pronunció el hombre mientras sus ojos azules devoraban las piernas de una de las meseras- Hace tres meses este lugar te encantaba-"

"-La gente cambia Tamaki-"

"-Todo cambia, querida, no solo la gente, la vida también cambia-"

"-Estas muy filosófico hoy. La oficina te absorbe demasiado ¿Qué tal si nos vamos un par...-"

"-Eccair- interrumpió el joven en pleno discurso a la dama que lo acompañaba- No gastaré el dinero de la compañía en un "par de días tu y yo solos". Es más, precisamente quería hablar contigo sobre _tu y yo_-"

"-Tamaki, por supuesto, ¡acepto!- gritó la mujer- No pensé que me lo propusieras, tan solo llevamos saliendo dos meses-"

"-¿Proponer? No era a eso a lo que me refería con _tú y yo.- _Tamaki tomó un respiro y prosiguió- Quiero terminar con esta payasada que tu llamas _relación_, hemos pasado unos dos meses mmm ¿Divertidos?, pero aquí termina todo amor, sabes mi número, llámame si quieres repetirlo alguna noche-"

El rubio dejó el dinero de la cena sobre la mesa y salió campante del restaurante, ignorando las falsas lágrimas de la joven. Estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas una o dos veces por trimestre, jugaba con las damas ricas del país y las dejaba cuando ya no tenían nada más que proporcionarle, sea placer u oportunidades para el negocio. Lo había aprendido todo de Kyouya. Sonrió con tranquilidad al pensar que ese colibrí negro por fin había sentado cabeza y se estableció con aquella molesta chica del instituto ¿Renge?. Casi no recordaba el nombre de esa castaña ruidosa. Tal vez lo visitara en un algunos días. Aunque Ootori era ya padre de familia, siempre tenían tiempo para hablar y poder consentir al primogénito del moreno, Tamaki fue el padrino del niño: Takeshi... La madre quería darle por nombre Raito, esa mujer estaba loca como cabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'-Okaasan, ¿Cómo demonios te enamoraste de esa... Otaku?- preguntó Tamaki una tarde en la cual se reunieron para hablar de negocios- Es linda... Pero está loca-'_

'_-Quizás esa locura me enamoró...- respondió el moreno mirando fijamente un par de documentos- Lo entenderás cuando te enamores Tamaki-'_

'_-Soy idiota, no suicida-'_

'_-Deja de actuar como un niño y madura Tamaki, no toda la vida puedes seguir como vas-'_

'_-Kyouya apenas estoy empezando a vivir-'_

'_-Tienes veinticinco años, madura un poco-'_

'_-Okaasan- el rubio hizo un puchero- No digas eso-'_

'_-Tamaki, sé realista- el hombre le extendió la mano a su amigo y le entregó los papeles que estaba revisando- Enamora a la hija de la competencia y obtén los beneficios de la charada, en dos meses absorberás a la compañía y si quieres deja a esa mujer molesta. Si me disculpas tu sobrino está a punto de despertar-'_

'_-¿Takeshi está en casa?- A Tamaki se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Kyouya? Ahora podré jugar con él-'_

_El rubio comenzó a fantasear mientras que el moreno simplemente movía la cabeza exclamando improperios a diestra y siniestra contra su amigo, Tamaki realmente era un idiota. A pesar de su edad, aun actuaba como el adolescente que encantaba a las señoritas solo para hacerlas sonreír... Aun hechizaba a las mujeres que tenía por amantes, pero no era capaz de arrancarles ni una carcajada. El alma del único heredero de la familia Suou estaba muerta, falleció el mismo día en el que su madre, Anne Sophie dejó el mundo de los vivos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi caminó por las calles de Tokio, el frío de la estación la atacaba a pesar de los abrigos que la cubrían. Mei-chan le propuso acompañarla pero la castaña declinó cortésmente su invitación. Quería caminar y mantener su mente en blanco tan solo por unos segundos. Canturreó una melodía suave de cuna mientras apresuraba el paso. La mochila pesaba un poco más de lo acostumbrado gracias a la laptop que uno de sus compañeros le había facilitado. La universidad era agotadora, apenas tenía algo de tiempo para comer, su promedio debía ser de cinco para obtener una beca en el extranjero. La joven paró en seco cuando vislumbró a través de una ventana a la figura la cual le atormentaba en sueños. Vestido en un traje Armani de color negro. Se mantuvo recta y pegó sus manos hacia el cristal queriendo atravesarlo. Su inconsciente rogaba por sentir el tacto del hombre contra su piel, negó con la cabeza desechando los pensamientos que la agobiaban.

"-Cálmate Haruhi- murmuró para sí misma- Solo es alguien muy parecido al tipo de tus _fantasías_-"

_Fantasías_ esa era la palabra más adecuada para las imágenes que la motivaban a hacer cosas no propias de sí misma. Todos los años de educación se irían a la basura si cometía aquel atentado contra su ética. Sin pensarlo dos veces retornó sobre su ruta hacia la pensión de Mizusu-san.

Una sonrisa macabra se pintó en los labios de un rubio de ojos claros mientras aceptaba el cambio que le ofrecía la cajera. Lanzando una reverencia se despidió de ella arrancándole un suspiro a la mujer que había escrito en la parte inferior de la factura su número telefónico y su nombre. Tamaki desechó el papel al salir de la tienda, no le interesaba ninguna criatura en ese instante... Descubrió que le apetecía jugar con esa tierna chiquilla que le observaba, si el juicio no le fallaba su edad no pasaba de los veinte. Su lengua pasó por sus labios casi degustando el sabor de su joven victima. La encontraría, la llevaría a su cama, repetiría todo un par de veces y luego la soltaría para que recoja las piezas de su corazón. La entrenaría bien en todo lo que él quisiera. Sintió que algo cobró vida en la parte inferior de su cuerpo; ¿Reaccionaba de esa manera solo por pensar en ella? No podría esperar mucho tiempo si continuaba así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-Takeshi-kun- soltó una voz jovial buscando al pequeño- Ven con mamá-"

"-Renge- dijo el moreno mirando el techo de la habitación- Tamaki se llevó al niño, lo traerá en unas horas-"

"-¿Tamaki?, Kyouya como lo dejaste a manos de ese irresponsable, seguramente se llevó a nuestro hijo para aumentar su número de ligues-"

"-Tamaki adora a Takeshi-"

"-Lo sé... Pero-"

"-Vuelve a la cama, el niño estará bien, sino me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir- el hombre hizo una pausa- Koi... ¿Recuerdas lo que Takeshi nos pidió para navidad?, a mí me parece una buena idea complacer su deseo-"

La mujer se sonrojó en el instante en el que su esposo la recostaba de nuevo en la cama...

_No saldría de allí en todo el día._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño moreno se mecía en el asiento de seguridad del auto del Lamborgini negro. Tamaki suspiró con suavidad mientras le halaba la mejilla al pequeño, sonrió cuando el niño hizo un puchero para que su padrino lo dejara en paz. Aunque era idéntico a Kyouya físicamente había heredado el carácter terco de su madre. Era mejor de ese modo, Ootori era muy bueno, pero también extremadamente utilitarista. No quería que su sobrino sufriera las penurias por las cuales tuvo que pasar su mejor amigo. El tercer hijo varón de la familia Ootori siempre fue presionado por su padre para mantenerse a bajo perfil. Al conocer a Tamaki, el moreno cambió un poco su fría personalidad.

"-Otooji- exclamó el niño ruidosamente- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?-"

"-Ya casi Takeshi, eres igual de impaciente que tu madre-"

"-Okaasan no es impaciente, ella dice que tú eres un tonto-"

"-Maldita Otaku- murmuró el rubio levemente estresado pero sonrió- Es que ella está algo loca-"

"-Iie, Otousan dice que tú eres el loco y que estás idiota-"

'-Kyouya me las vas a pagar- se dijo Tamaki en sus adentros- Ya verás témpano de hielo-'

"-Otooji- chilló Takeshi- ¿Ya llegamos?-"

"-Si Takeshi- afirmó el rubio mientras parqueaba el auto- Llegamos, vamos por un helado-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-Haruhi- gritaron alegremente a dueto un par de gemelos- Por aquí-"

"-Ya voy- contestó la castaña- Hikaru, Kaoru dejen de correr-"

Ambos hombres pararon en seco y sonrieron maliciosamente; el cabello castaño rojizo de ambos y los ojos dorados como de felino les daban a ambos una apariencia gatuna. Sus rostros finos y delicados demostraban haber sido cuidados durante mucho tiempo. Altos, de piel bronceada y mirada traviesa arrancaban las miradas sorprendida de las mujeres que pasaban. Haruhi simplemente agachó la cabeza y tomó a ese par de los brazos y siguió caminando con ellos a rastras. A los hermanos Hitachiin les encantaba ser admirados. Era parte de su naturaleza y del medio en el cual fueron criados, ambos eras los hijos de una famosa diseñadora y de un empresario en tecnología informática. Aunque sus vidas eran totalmente diferentes, se habían conocido en la preparatoria privada de Ouran. Claro estaba que ellos pertenecían a un círculo social denominado _Host_ y ella era la becada sin pedigrí de la escuela. En sus tiempos de preparatoria la chica había escuchado rumores sobre lo que era el Host Club, fundado por un tal Tamaki Suou, algunos años antes que ella pisara la academia, el deber de los Host era satisfacer a las mujeres y hacer todo lo necesario para que sonrieran. Una meta muy idealista.

"-Haruhi suéltanos- dijo Kaoru haciendo un puchero- Ya entendimos...-"

"-No debemos _exhibirnos- _agregó Hikaru a lo que decía su hermano- Seremos buenos-"

"-O.. No tan malos-"

"-¿No tan malos?-"

"-Sí, no tanto-"

"-¿No es mucho pedir?-"

"-Tal vez...-"

"-Entonces, seguiremos siendo como siempre-"

"-Silencio ustedes dos- gruñó Fujioka- ¿Quieren comportarse?-"

"-No- dijeron al unísono- Es más divertido así-"

La joven se limitó a seguir con su caminata, en la mañana había sido telefoneada por ese par para ir a comer algo, sin embargo la chica estuvo tentada a declinar la invitación, no sentía los ánimos suficientes no quería ni levantarse de la cama. El sueño de anoche la había dejado totalmente agotada. En esta ocasión aquel hombre no estaba con la mujer de antes en su lecho, la pelirroja fue substituida por una figura delgada... Por su figura delgada. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y mantuvo de nuevo su vista firme hacia el pequeño local que inauguraban esa misma tarde. Hikaru le había dicho en el trayecto que irían a un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad, según lo que entendió pertenecía a la familia de uno de los amigos de los gemelos. Si era así, lo más probable es que tuvieran que hacer una larga fila antes de ingresar al lugar.

"-A Hani-sempai le encantará conocerte Haruhi- pronunció Kaoru de la nada- Es un adicto al azúcar pero lo adoraras-"

"-Sobretodo si te gustan los loli-shota- agregó Hikaru- Cuando estábamos en el Host, muchas chicas lo escogían por eso-"

"-Aún sigo sin entender lo del Host- dijo Haruhi- ¿Un harem de hombres?-"

"-No tonta- alegaron los gemelos- Hacer a las mujeres felices con nuestros servicios-"

"-Se escucha...-"

"-¿Genial?-"

"-Retorcido y muy a su estilo- complemento la castaña- Verdaderamente retorcido-"

Ambos chicos se congelaron he hicieron enormes pucheros. Haruhi tenía esa habilidad, podía dejas frío a alguien diciendo un comentario al azar, no precisamente por que tuviera malas intenciones, sino gracias a su sinceridad. El Host Club siempre fue un inocente juego entre las familias de la elite de Ouran, por más mal que sonara, nunca pasaba de ser un juego para hacer felices a las chicas con mucho tiempo libre. Los jóvenes vislumbraron la hilera que les esperaba, Fujioka tomó su lugar y esperó a que los gemelos también lo hicieran.

"-Haruhi, ¿Qué haces esperando allí?- preguntó Hikaru- Simplemente debemos hacer una llamada-"

"-Pero...-"

"-Pero nada- respondió Kaoru tomando su celular y marcando un número- Hani-sempai... Si ya sé que no... Ok ok, Mitsukuni ya estamos aquí, déjanos entrar... Si ella está... ¿Qué esperemos a Mori-sempai?, ok ok-"

El chico cortó la llamada y miró a su hermano, ambos arrastraron a Haruhi fuera de la fila escuchando unos reclamos de los que aguardaban. La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al observar a la persona ante la cual la llevaban los gemelos... Era Morinozuka-sempai. La chica se zafó de los jóvenes y abrazó al hombre con cariño. Los ojos felinos de los chicos la miraron asombrada.

"-¿Conoces a Mori-sempai?- preguntó Kaoru- Pero tu nunca fuiste al Host...-"

"-Takashi y yo nos conocimos en el programa de tutoría- afirmó Haruhi mientras obtenía una palmada en la cabeza del hombre- También a Mitsukuni-"

"-¿A Hani-sempai?- gritó Hikaru- Eso explica porqué esa víbora insistía en: "Traigan a esa pequeña amiga suya, la de cabello castaño-"

"-No digas eso de Mitsukuni- dijo Haruhi con aspereza- Es un gran amigo-"

"-Síganme- pronunció de la nada Takashi Morinozuka- Luego podrán discutir esto, por ahora silencio-"

Los jóvenes siguieron la orden del hombre y se miraron entre sí, Takashi Morinozuka tenia un porte imponente, rasgos totalmente masculinos, piel bronceada y agradable al tacto, parecía un guerrero romano en todo su talante. Caminaba a grandes zancadas y los chicos se quedaban varios centímetros tras de él. Los condujo hasta el mostrador donde una figura pequeña los esperaba; sus cabellos castaños-dorados estaban peinados con gracia, su cara redondeada demostraba ternura y dulzura. El chico era bajito y al ver a los chicos se lanzó hacia Haruhi para abrazarla.

"-Haru-chan- gritó el chico entre sus brazos- También Kao-chan e Hika-chan, no los veía hace mucho-"

"-Mitsukuni- dijo tranquilamente él más alto de los presentes- Solo han sido dos meses, deja de ahogar a Haruhi-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primogénito de la familia Ootori era llevado de la mano de su padrino, sus ojitos percibían todo de manera inusual, mucha gente, y en especial señoras que trataban de halarle las mejillas, se aferró a su padrino el cual tan solo lo despeinó y decidió llevarlo en brazos. Takeshi notó que el _baka_ de su Otooji se quedó como estatua viendo a un grupo de adultos. El niño le haló el cabello para ver si el rubio le ponía atención, sin embargo seguía allí como si nada, probó de otra manera...

"-OTOOJI- gritó el niño- QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ-"

La respuesta fue inmediata, Tamaki posó su atención en el niño y comenzó a mecerlo tratando de evitar que la pataleta continuara, el rubio sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en él y varios susurraban: _Guapo pero idiota. _Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, realmente Takeshi era como esa Otaku. Fue hacia el mostrador y pidió el helado más grande para callar al pequeño demonio. Dejó al niño sentado en la mesa y se dirigió hacia un pequeño grupo de personas, un moreno alto, un castaño bajito, un par de gemelos ruidosos y... Su próxima víctima.

"- ¡Cuánto sin verlos Hani y Mori!- dijo Tamaki- Lo mismo a ustedes gemelos del demonio-"

"-Tono- gritaron los Hitachiin al unísono- ¿Por qué no está aquí Kyouya-senpai?-"

"-Quería quedarse con la Otaku hoy, me pidió que trajera a Takeshi-"

"-El pequeño demonio está aquí- gritaron ambos chicos mientras salieron disparados para ver al niño- Cuiden de Haruhi-"

"-Tama-chan- el castaño se tiró a abrazarlo- A Takashi y a mí nos da gusto verte-"

"-Hai- respondió el otro implicado estrechándole la mano a Tamaki- Cuanto tiempo-"

"-Lo sé Mori- el joven dirigió la mirada hacia la castaña la cual observaba como los gemelos mimaban al pequeño moreno- ¿Quién es ella?-"

"-Fujioka Haruhi- pronunció el hombre más alto- Una mujer con la que nunca podrás jugar-"

El rubio se quedó frío ante las palabras del moreno, sus ojos claros se mantuvieron fijos en los café del hombre, ne un combate silencioso. Tamaki apartó su mano más no su mirada y sonrió de manera sarcástica, Morinozuka Takashi guardaba más secretos de los que su mente podía concebir. Volteó su cabeza hacia la chica nuevamente y notó como ella venía en dirección a ellos, ya no vestía ese abrigo sin clase, ahora un vestido de color violeta le privaba de la gloria de su desnudo cuerpo. La chica les dirigió una sonrisa natural a ambos e hizo una reverencia presentándose, sus labios gesticulaban palabras silenciosas a los oídos de Tamaki y se convertían en gemidos de placer para el rubio. En un acto impulsivo, como buen caballero francés tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta sus labios en un gesto de coqueteo.

"-El placer es todo mío Fujioka-san- contestó el hombre a su presentación- Suou Tamaki a tus servicios-"

Bno este es mi primer Fic de Ouran, espeor que les haya agradado

¿Reviews? xD


End file.
